


It's a long story

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate use of police resources, M/M, everyone knows they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Making out in the evidence room is not an effective use of police resources
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	It's a long story

“It’s a long story.”

Noah makes himself comfortable in his chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Oh, I’ve got all night, kid. Start talking.”

“Look, you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it really is,” Stiles whines.

“Uh huh.” Noah leans forward, arms folded on the desk and levels his scrutinising gaze on his son’s face.

“Uh huh.” Nodding vigorously, Stiles does not crumble under the full weight of his father’s stare.

“And what about you Derek?” Noah tilts his head in the werewolf’s direction. “Would you agree with Stiles’ assessment?”

“Uh—” Derek freezes.

Stiles whips around in his chair, his scent turning spicy with anxiety. He gives none of it away in the daggers he glares at Derek. Fortunately, Derek is long since immune to that particular expression.

What he can’t handle, is the look of fatherly concern on the Sheriff’s face as he leans across the desk.

“It _is_ a long story,” he says, stalling while Stiles panics beside him. “Perhaps, one best not discussed at work…?”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Noah reassures him. “Stiles and I will be discussing this later.” He shoots his son a smug look. “Over burgers. From Bobby’s.”

“If that’s what it takes to make this go away—”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy,” Noah sighs. “There were witnesses.”

Derek lets his head drop into his hands. “How many?”

Noah barks out a laugh. “All of them.” He taps his pen against the desk. “So, from the beginning—” He narrows his eyes at Stiles. “Whose idea was it to make out in the evidence room?”

“Derek’s shift had just finished,” Stiles argues. “And my shift hadn’t started yet, so technically—"

“But the evidence room Stiles?” Noah pinches the bridge of his nose and leans back in his chair. “We’ve got you both on camera.”

“It was my idea,” Derek cuts in, before Stiles can finish arguing. “We haven’t told anyone, and I wanted somewhere private.”

Noah snorts and Derek feels his face heat.

“Well, I’d say that backfired.” The sheriff’s lips twitch as he holds back a grin. “You know I don’t have a problem with this,” Noah says with a vague wave between Stiles and Derek. “Still, I need to give you a warning. So, if you’re feeling any particular urges in the future, please deal with them elsewhere.”

Stiles opens his mouth.

“And that includes the cruisers.”

“Yes sir.” Derek nudges Stiles when he doesn’t immediately agree.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yes dad, there will be no hanky panky on government property.”

Derek and Noah share a brief look of disbelief before Derek hauls Stiles to his feet. “If that’s all…?”

Noah flaps his hand at them. “Yes, get out of my office.” He reaches for the stack of paperwork piled up on the side of his desk. “I’ll see you both for burgers later. Stiles’ treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)


End file.
